<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Blues by blueskyfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665840">Ocean Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyfire/pseuds/blueskyfire'>blueskyfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Reylo AU Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyfire/pseuds/blueskyfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey after a long time at the request of her friend decides to relax and go to a party. Here she meets a childhood acquaintance. However, the girl has no idea how much change this will bring to her arranged life.<br/>Painted with a thousand colors of blue.<br/>The love story of Rey and Ben which does not follow a straight line in any way.</p>
<p>Modern Reylo AU.</p>
<p>(Btw sorry for my english i'm actually not English so this is kinda like a practice.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Rose Tico, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was silence. Silence...</p>
<p>Like every day since then...</p>
<p>The young woman was standing in front of the house with her eyes closed. She turned her beautiful but slightly tormented face toward the forest. The smell of the coming winter could already be felt in the air. The slightly hoarfrost pinched wind touched her faint skin. Her hands wrapped in snow white were folded tightly in front of her chest. She also looked strange in the little meadow in such a neat dress. Everything was so blue but it was nothing like the inviting and lukewarm blues of the oceans and seas. It was something else: cold and lonley. Though this landscape with the tiny little house was not always like that.</p>
<p>The ruffles of the dress formed like foams, playfully in the wind. The coolly rocking, gray trees were just stared bare at the figure. They waved their silver hands at her. They said goodbye, like everything in that landscape. Something was over, so it was time to move on. But leaving behind the things we loved is hard. It's hard to let go. The hardest thing, it's almost impossible.</p>
<p>"Miss!" addressed the fragile woman, the voice of an older man from the entrance of the house.</p>
<p>Rey slowly opened her sometimes greenish-glistening, gentle eyes, but she hadn't turned around yet in the direction of the sound. From her pale, freckled face, she smoothed out a pair of hazel-brown, dancing locks of hair. Then she took a huge breath.</p>
<p>"I'll be right there!" she said aloud, thinking of the many wrapped things lined up on the porch. Everything important to his heart, all her memories were squeezed into junk, dashed boxes and it hurt her so much. However, what hurt her feelings the most was that there was something she was unable to take with her from here. There are things we need to leave behind. Life is simply like that, we can't keep everything. Then what would remain in our memories?</p>
<p>Rey looked for a moment at the branches that encircled the bottom of the sky. She was there the way she looked at the past, like a fading ghost. Whose heart will be broken as she thinks back to her life. Remembering often hurts, but we have to do it if we want to say goodbye, so really, respectfully. The young woman smiled, then wiped a cold tear from her face, then headed for the house. She was still sniffing when she faced the packed cars but she was ready to go.</p>
<p>She was ready to leave...</p>
<p>She was ready to leave this here...</p>
<p>But this story doesn't start here, nor does it end there...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your blood is gloving little girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sparkling &amp; tired</p><p>She felt a little tense. Lots of people crammed into a house, rumbling drunk to roaring music. It didn't sound too promising to her, but she agreed. She listened to Rose's words. After all, we are only once nineteen in our lives. Although Rey thought this was true for any age. It was a cool night that day since it was november, snowfall was also said for the following week. Yet Rey opted for an elegant, sparkling blue, short, fitting dress. (I add: also to the encouragement of her friend.) Her clothes were complemented by a light leather jacket but Rey's legs still trembled sometimes due to the cold as they walked toward the door. Even her breath was visible in the dark air. However, warm lights were already shining from beyond the door, onto the streets of the largely extinct small town. She couldn't wait to get there, but she was still a little afraid of it, since she barely knew any of the hosts. It was only because of Rose that she was invited to this party. The music rang louder and louder as they reached the threshold. Rose reached for the doorknob, looking quite excited and though Rey wasn't like that at all, she wasn't bothered by Rose's zeal. She had always known Rose as a cheerful girl, who loved the nightlife, while she herself was more passionate about the early cityscape.</p><p>Rey stopped beside her friend, a little nervously. Hesitantly, she pressed her glossy lips together, she folded her arms in front of her chest. She was insecure about it all. She looked shyly at the shorter girl. Began to change her mind about this whole thing. This social life was not for her, suddenly frostbite seemed a better option.</p><p>"Stop this right now Rey! Don't you dare to look at me like this! Now we go in and you will have fun!" Rose said to her hesitant friend.</p><p>"But Rose I don't even know anyone..." Rey looked for excuses. However, it seemed difficult to influence Rose with such empty excuses.</p><p>"You look extremely sexy girl! No one will even care how familiar your face is to them. Just try to enjoy it!" Then the girl in a red dress grabbed her hand pretty intens and she yanked her into the music-mixed fuss. They were swallowed up by the bustling people. The scents inside the house were quite pleasant, even though hot steamy odors could be felt in some places. Rey shuddered at the sudden change in temperature. She was also a little afraid that her arm would be stretched amid the strong jerks. Nothing like that happened, so then she could worried about the crowd and the loud music. Rey followed her friend closely, (Habár) a little surprised. She didn't even remember when she was among so many people, not even at a party. She has only spent the last year preparing for exams but she didn't complaine, as she loved to learn and learning had results (not like this partying lifestyle). After all, she was one of the best students in her class, in exchange for not having a real private life. But it was good for her, she didn't even missed it.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Rey asked, trying to shout over the music. She could barely see anything because of the tall guests, she could only feel their shocks. Or the way they're just stepping on her brand new, uncomfortable high heels. I guess it wouldn't be surprising if I said she didn't like high heels.</p><p>"To the kitchen, get something sedative" the shorter girl answered simply. Rose pushed people aside pretty easily, no courtesy. As they moved away the music faded, it was a relief to Rey's ears. There were also quite a few people in the tiled room. Rey could finally breathe.</p><p>"What do you want girl?" Rose opened the fridge.</p><p>"Water...?" she asked fearfully.</p><p>"Are you kidding me right now, aren't you? This is not a retirement party Rey! Get your shit together finally!" She slammed a vodka on the counter in front of Rey.</p><p>"Fine... just a little" Rey agreed. She put her quite short hair behind her ears on one side so she could easely take a shot from the glass. She grimaced, even coughed. It was strong.</p><p>"Yes! That's what I was talking about babe! Perfect for priming" Rose patted her shoulder then drank from the alcohol too.</p><p>"Still need that water" Rey grimaced, she hadn't drunk so shamelessly in a long time (in addition, straight out of the glass). She took a big boost to turn to the kitchen sink but she shuddered as suddenly as she wanted to soften the burning sensation in her stomach and throat. Her breathing also drowned into just a tiny hiccup. The big man scared her , who was behind her the whole time. She didn't expect at all that instead of a tiny, small nice sink, this one would be waiting for her.</p><p>"H-Hey..." she moaned quietly and frowned. She didn't even know what she was talking about or what she was supposed to say. The tall man watched the girl in fright as well. His fingers gripped the glasses tightly in his hands, which contained some pink punch (more grateful processing than straight out of glass). He did not speak, just satred at he girl in front of him, holding his breath. Probably his whole life flashed before his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" the man dressed in black apologized. Rey finally took the strength to look into the greenish eyes similars to her owns, covered in places by disordered black hairs. They were probably entangled by the intense back up.</p><p>"No problem, no problem! I am always in great momentum so... You didn't pour anything out becouse of me, did you?" Rey looked around anxiously at the man and on the floor. Then she returned to the stranger's face again on which there was (questionable) colored painting. He had an extremely characterful face, special and not incidentally sympathetic, which made Rey feel a little embarrassed again.</p><p>"No problem" he said, pulling his thick pink lips into a charming smile. Then he disappeared. He was no longer there in front of the girl. However, Rey still did not dare to move, completely froze.</p><p>"You always find yourself Ben Solo. Looks like you want to fuck with him subconsciously" Rose laughed.</p><p>"Wait!" Rey swirled to face Rose again.</p><p>"This was Ben Solo?" Yet her mouth remained open in surprise.</p><p>"The same ears, the same innocent look on his face, the same american accent... Don't tell me you didn't recognize him!" winked Rose.</p><p>"You're fooling me now! When did Ben Solo looked so good?"</p><p>"Oooo Rey, I wouldn't have thought that, especially not about you girl. What was in that drink?" Rose turned toward the door.</p><p>"What...What? I don't understand you" she spread her arms. Then they turned down the lights in the house and turned up the wolume. The guests started sreaming and shouting, they were clearly having fun in the dark. Everybody was dancing only a few colored lights flashed (junk party supplies). Also a few more people have phosphorescent painting on their faces in the dark. Rey then began to feel a little dizzy, she could not handle alcohol well.</p><p>"Come on you girl!" Rose grabbed her hand again and they were suddenly in a big, dancing crowd. Rey did something she hadn't done in a long time: she started dancing and just having fun. Meanwhile she was still drinking a few glasses of punch or beer and by the time she awoke she was dancing with a very familiar somebody. I mean, at first she hadn't realized who is it yet but then the face painting became familiar to her. When they were pretty shamelessly close, Rey started laughing.</p><p>"You really are fucking Ben Solo. Unbelievable!" she laughed to her dancing partner, who was still half a head taller than Rey even she was in high heels. Not like he was in high school.</p><p>"Is that so surprising, Rey?" asked Ben on his deep voice but you could hear that he was already drank enough. True, not so much as his partner was.</p><p>"It fucking is" she tried to hide her surprise at the fact that Ben knew her name at the whole time.</p><p>"Why?" he was already leaning quite close, whispering in Rey's ear. Rey was filled with heat, which she didn't know exactly what was causing the vodka or Ben Solo's exciting voice. It was probably a mixture of these two things.</p><p>"Because you are completely different" said the girl in blue still following the rhythm of the music. The bodies of the two young people rubbed each other sometimes. Rey felt as if someone had muted the music. Though this didn't happen, it was only because of the man's presence that made the world around her became numb. If you are drunk you can't pay much attention to more things.</p><p>"Am I no longer that evil, vulnerable child?" He asked as he straightened up. He looked a little offended. Rey knew it was over, the magic was gone. But to be precise, it already has disappeared a long time ago.</p><p>"Come on! We are no longer little teens Ben!" Rey finally stopped, the sounds came to life again.</p><p>"I know" he said quietly.</p><p>"Plus you're sexy. God you're really ..." Rey bit her lip as she thought about it.</p><p>" I would lie if I say you are not attractive to me... but you're terribly drunk and I have a girlfriend" Ben shrugged and simply turned his back on the drunk Rey.</p><p>"Wait! Ben! Please!" the girl reached for the tall man desperately but she just grabbed nothing.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I don't even know whose bloody party I'm at anyway" she murmured in disappointment then she set off somewhere. She just wanted to get out of this craze, moreover Ben's words made her stomach upset. She needed to find Rose, or at least the bathroom. With great difficulty she finally made her way out of the crowd and started for the stairs as well, but the third stepping stone looked impossible to reach. It wasn't really clean for her for whatever reason, but her nose started to bleed.</p><p>"Shit!" she hissed when she saw the hot liquid on his hands and stair that looked pretty black in the dark room. Those ten steps seemed like an insurmountable obstacle at the time.</p><p>"All right, come on girl!" she was helped up by the owner of the voice quite gently, as if it hadn't even teased him to hold her weight and even carry it up the stairs.</p><p>"You can't be Rose!" Rey whimpered amusedly.</p><p>"Well, it would be pretty scary if Rose had such a masculine voice" laughted Ben.</p><p>"True, true."</p><p>"You took care of yourself pretty well" the rescuer chuckled.</p><p>"Are you surprised?" asked Rey back, she knew for herself that luck was never a friend of her.</p><p>"I never really knew you, so I don’t know what to expect from you" he replied quietly as he sat Rey down on the folded-down seat in the bathroom. A few minutes later, he knelt in front of the injured one with wet wipes.</p><p>"Do you still have to vomit?" he asked with wide eyes. Rey took a deep breath and then shooked her head more shyly. Ben began to wipe the clumsy girl's face, he was just watching the blood flow, but Rey was unable to take his eyes off of the other's face.</p><p>"You are so... "Rey began to say something, but rather she just smoothed Ben's face with her slightly trembling hand. Ben shuddered at the touch, completely surprised by the happening . He looked up into her eyes, their shades was so similar to his iris. In the slightly blunt, golden lights, it was all so dreamy.</p><p>"What am I?"</p><p>"You are so handosme" Rey smiled kindly. Ben seemed touched for a moment, then smiled regretfully.</p><p>"And you are so drunk and we’ve seen each other for the first time in years" he laughed mockingly.</p><p>"Are you making fun of my condition now, Ben Solo?" Rey asked indignantly.</p><p>"All I know is that you would be soberly the complete opposite of this Rey"</p><p>"Oh my God! Rey!" Rose burst into the room, and Ben handed over his place to the red dressed girl without a sound. He looked back at the two girls for another moment, knowing that Rey didn't even remember him anymore and that was okay. Smiling under his breath, he disappeared into the flashing lights. As he entered the darkness, the colored glaz flickered up on his face again.</p><p>***</p><p>Rey looked at herself in the mirror in disgust. Her head hurt terribly and her stomach swirled as well but what she thought was the worst was the condition of her face. The smeared blood could still be seen under her nose, her eyes were hooped, her makeup was specifially smothered, and her hair was so untangled on top of her head like a tasteless haystack. She was tired and frustrated as she barely remembered anything from the night before. Rose just called a taxi, helped her home, then dropped her on the double bed and there was the black out. She woke up next to her friend in her dress from yesterday, in a very uncomfortable pose. Rey regretted a thousand times that she had gone to that party as she stumbled into the bathroom in the morning, followed by the yawning Rose.</p><p>"I can barely remember anything after the vodka... God, just Ben Solo, the loud music and the way I dance with someone who was a male. I guess... " opened the tap to wash her hangover face.</p><p>"Don’t worry about it, I know how you got tangled up with that individual but I also half saw how you headed down the stairs. However, if you ask me, you found the common voice with Ben yesterday" Rose leaned against the white door, smiling under her breath.</p><p>"What? What happened Rose? God, something serious?" Rey turned quickly to her friend. She was afraid she would get an answer she really didn’t want to hear.</p><p>"Calm down! Nothing serious, just dancing and helping you up the stairs. You little virgin" She waved. Rey sighed.</p><p>"Ben Solo?" she looked at her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"Yes, an interesting choice" Rose interrupted. Rey tried to recall his face in front of her while wiping her own, but it went a little harder. However, she remembered the face painting quite clearly.</p><p>"I barely drank anything" tried to save the unwarrantable.</p><p>"Oh girl, I didn't watch in the crowd how much drink was pushed into your hand, but as I can see you didn't pay attention either" Rose grinned. Rey did not understand her roommate, who she was in so much better condition, while she herself was so sick.</p><p>"I need a coffee!" she shook her head to somehow wake herself up.</p><p>"I'm already makin' it" said Rose from another room.</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>It was a weekend. More specifically Saturday, so Rey could start her weekend routine. She wanted to keep it even if she felt herself like shit. She loved orderly things because she could stick to what she was up to and not fall apart like, as happened to her long ago. She didn’t have time to think about her private life, so this way she was able to keep herself away from another break down. But she didn’t complain, it worked quite well, until the night before. That’s why she accepted in that sacred moment, when she sipped her coffee (with milk and two sugars) that she wouldn’t do that ever again. </p><p>"In twenty minutes, I’ll go run and go to the store, too. Need something?" she asked Rose, who was already lying on the couch and greatly selected TV channels.</p><p>" Yeah, you could bring me a pineapple juice, Mom" the girl laughed from afar. Rey rolled her eyes and headed for the hallway of the apartment.</p><p>"I will never go to a party with you again!" she shouted goodbye.</p><p>"Then don't be surprised if you'll never have a boyfriend!" </p><p>Rey slammed the door behind her, expressing her displeasure.</p><p>"Who said I need anyone anyway?" She smiled confidently as she headed for the apartment building exit. She was fine alone, plus she also had Rose. She was almost like her partner.</p><p>The huge white door was difficult to open. Rey stepped out into the tired-blue morning of London.  She tried to forget the recalled memory of Ben Solo. Even though she thought his appearance was insignificant, something did not let her rest. And this was a memory of the past, which was so blue... as tired-blue as the early sky.</p><p>but she had no time for such, she never had...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>